A Mate’s Struggle
by zabuza5393
Summary: The Sixth Story In The Full Moon’s Spell Series. The group heads out to see if Kaede can help Kagome. And Sango and Inuyasha have some heart to heart talks. What do they talk about? Read and find out.


**A Mate's Struggle (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction And The Sixth Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series.)**

**A/N: Ok So Here Is Where A Mate's Cry Left Off.**

Inuyasha fell back to sleep in a nearby tree. He was woken up by the sound of screams and his name being called.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha!"

He knew who it was right away.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha shouted as he ran to the river. When he got there he drew his sword as fast as he could. Koga had Kagome on the ground and pined down. Kagome was badly beaten. This only made Inuyasha angrier.

"Koga! Get away from her!"

Inuyasha yelled in hate,he ran to Koga and before Koga could react Inuyasha had cut hie head from his sholders. Inuyasha then locked over at Kagome and ran over to her she was so badly hurt that she was hanging on to life by a thread. She was crying and was bleeding from to many places to count. She in spite of her pain reached for Inuyasha.

"It's ok Kagome I'm here just relax as much as you can. God I love you Kagome just keep hanging on I'm going to try to heal some of these wounds."

Kagome struggled to speak but got out the one question that was on her mind.

"The…pup…is …is it all right?"

"It is love but how I'll never know."

Inuyasha said softly before kissing her just as softly as his words were. He then began to lick her many wounds.

"Thank God."

Kagome said hoarsely before passing out in Inuyasha's arms.

-*-

Inuyasha felt Kagome go limp in his arms. He held her close to him and jumped into the nearest tree.

"I've got to get help and fast!"

Inuyasha always was worried whenever Kagome got sick or hurt but now that she was his mate he was even more worried and upset. When he got back to the camp he told the others what had happened. After Inuyasha told them about the attack they went to see if Kaede might be able to help Kagome. However when the got to Kaede's hut Sango taped Inuyasha on the sholder and told him that she needed to have a word with him.

"Sango I really think I should be looking out for anything that might try to hurt Kagome."

Inuyasha said.

"Oh no you don't!"

Sango said. Just before grabing Inuyasha by the ear and draging him far enough away from the others so they would not be able to overhear what they were saying.

"Ok now that we are alone would you care to tell me what the hell is going on here. For starters tell me why are you being so nice to Kagome, you have never been this nice to her before or at least never this much. And why are you avoiding questions about the trip you just took back to Kagome's time? I mean it's like you're trying to hide something. And why are you being so watchfull and protective of her!"

Sango said. Then Inuyasha spoke slighty angry.

"Allright fine I'll tell you but only if you swear not to tell anyone else!"

"I swear Inuyasha I won't tell anyone."

After Sango said this Inuyasha continued to speek.

"Kagome and I are mate's now and she is carrying our pup."

Inuyasha said. Sango looked at Inuyasha and walked over to him and spoke.

"I understand now and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm also sorry for the torment and worry you must be going through. You should be getting back to Kagome now Inuyasha she will need you when she wakes up."

Sango smiled at him and went back to the others. Inuyasha followed her at distance and then walked into Kaede's hut. Then he sat by the cot that his mate was on still asleep. Kagome was saying his name in her sleep. Inuyasha took his mate's pulse it was weak but seemed to be riseing slowly. Then she griped his hand and held it close to her still saying his name in her sleep.

"Even in her sleep she can tell when I am near her."

Inuyasha said some what shocked. Then he kissed her lightly but with all the love he had.

"I'm not very surprised she loves you very deeply you know."

Sango said as she walked over to Inuyasha sat down on the floor and faced him and spoke again.

"You bring her peace Inuyasha even when she is asleep and it isn't your falt that she got hurt. You should stay and be with her as much as you can."

Inuyasha spoke softly as not to wake his mate by talking right next to her.

"I can't lose Kagome now or ever Sango I love her to much."

"I know you do Inuyasha. And I know that she will be just fine because you and that unborn pup are her life now"

Sango said as she walked out of the hut.

"I love you Kagome and you're going to be fine and I'll allways be here for you."

Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck and put his head on her chest and feel asleep with his mate in his arms.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading and sorry it took me so long to upload this but I've been very busy. Well thanks again.**


End file.
